Rain's Kiss
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Despite knowing of Chung's feelings, Eve began to doubt of his feelings. Chung wants to see Eve smile and show more emotions to him. At the same time, Chung wants to erase any type of doubts Eve has. And... Apparently, he has a gift for her to show her his deep feelings... Chung x Eve


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but i shall dream.

Welcome to this one-shot~ Written for mainly my 100th reviewer on my other story _**Eternal Soulmates**_. :3

My 100th reviewer is... _**Konjiki No Yami**_~ :D

Anyways, here are the classes of the characters~

**Eve: **_Code Battle Seraph__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Tactical Trooper__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Dimension Witch__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(17)**_

**Rena: **_Grand Archer__**(17)**_

**Raven: **_Veteran Commander__**(17)**_

Now... Enjoy the one shot~ :3

* * *

**~Rain's Kiss~**

* * *

It's normal for a girl to have feelings for the guy she likes. It's no different for Eve. Eve couldn't help, but have strong feelings for a certain _Pikachu_. Chung Seiker. It's amazing enough that he likes her back. They're dating, but... She couldn't help, but feel inferior. Everything about Chung was perfect, while she was imperfect. She was average, but Chung accepted her. Chung's smile was everything to her. As long as he's happy, then she'll also be happy.

Chung didn't like that part of her. He wanted her to be selfish once in a while and stop underestimating herself. Not only that, he wanted to see her smile. Eve knew he liked her, but she felt that his feelings for her were just pity. Chung could tell that she's having doubts of his feelings.

* * *

_'How should I get her to stop having doubts..? I'm being selfish like always. Whenever we're together, she always goes with his decisions. Not once have I seen her go with her decision. Am I... Making uncomfortable..?'_

"Chung...? What's wrong with you? You don't look so well..."

"Oh, Elsword.. Raven.. It's nothing. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"By stuff, you mean your relationship with Eve."

As always, Raven was sharp and accurate. He was right. Raven's long jet black hair with the right side dyed with red was in a loose ponytail. His golden eyes were narrowed and sharp. He's currently dating Rena, a good friend of Eve and Aisha's.

"Is she still having doubts of your feelings? Then again... I would also doubt if I was her, since.. With her personality, no one had approached her until you came. And then, after your approach, we began to approach her as well, and we all became friends."

Elsword's straight forward personality sometimes annoyed Chung for one reason. Most of the things he's saying is mostly true. Maybe that's why his personality is compatible to Aisha's personality, leading them to dating. Then again... They're similar in many ways. They both have leadership, and honest. Elsword's bright red eyes glowed as they start to show his mischievous side. His somewhat long red hair with a small part that's shaded jet black swayed slightly as he snapped his head up.

"Chung. How many times have you shown her your love for her?"

Chung blushed and hid his face on the table. Elsword smirked lightly while Raven sighs. Chung began to ignore his friends, and focus on his thoughts while waiting for class to start.

_'If Eve leaves me... I don't think I can take it. Eve belongs to me and only me. I won't let her leave me. I still have to give her that.. I wonder if she'll agree..'_

* * *

Eve was in the corner of her classroom, next to the window. She looked out, staring at the cold falling rain. Aisha giggled softly and hugged her from behind. Following Aisha, Rena also jumped on Eve and snuggled against her.

"Eve~ What are you staring outside for? Are you missing your dear Chung?"

"No. I'm not. I'm just thinking of our relationship."

"It's technically the same thing~ Your relationship. That means you and Chung. Chung is involved in it, so... That means you are thinking about him~"

Rena's long spring green hair swayed as she twirled around. In the school, she was also known as the '_Cupid_'. She's good at archery and.. She's amazing in matching up pairings. Whoever she thinks is good, she'll pair them up immediately. Aisha was the class representative and straight forward one. Her purple hair was tied up in pigtails with a slight curl at the end.

"Rena, Aisha... I think I might break up with Chung.."

"Eh?! Why?! What did he do to you?! Has he been neglecting you?! We'll teach him how to be more appreciative of you!"

"Nothing.. Chung's a really nice person. He's also polite and he had never neglected me before. It's just... I'm not fit for him. His feelings for me could be doubts. I don't want to get hurt by him. I'm scared... What if Chung hated me right from the beginning..?"

"Eve... Chung is not the type of person to hate someone. He loves you, that's why he's willing to go out with you. You should have more trust in him."

"Eve.. We'll leave you alone for now to think about it. The decision is all yours. So we can't help, but... Don't regret your decision once you've decide it."

Rena and Aisha left Eve as they walked out of the classroom. Eve returned to looking back at the rain.

_'I should trust Chung more.. Rena and Aisha were right... I.. Have no trust in him. I even doubt his feelings for so long. I'm not being a good girlfriend at all. Yet he ignored all that, and continued on being himself and accepted me. From now on, I'm going to trust him. I'll... I'll also show more emotions. I want to love him. I want to trust him no matter what. I'm sorry... Chung for making you wait for me.'_

* * *

As time pass, the bell rang and school had ended. Eve immediately packed everything up and ran out of the classroom. Aisha and Rena stared at her before giggling as they know why Eve's in a rush. As Eve got to Chung's classroom, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, his friends were there.

"Elsword, Raven! Where's Chung?"

"Oh Eve! If you're looking for your boy, he just went to his locker. He said he wanted to get something."

Eve nodded her head and bowed slightly, and ran out of the classroom. Chung was at his locker, taking out a small black box. He smiled softly, putting the box inside his pocket. As soon as Eve noticed Chung, she increased her speed and hugged him from behind tightly. Chung immedaitely knew it was Eve as she snuggled against him.

"Chung... Sorry for making you wait for so long."

"It's no problem.. I don't mind waiting for my beloved Eve.."

Chung abruptly turned around and pushed Eve against the lockers. He pressed his lips against her soft ones. Eve's hands slowly reached up to Chung's hair and played with the _Pikachu_ hair while the kiss gets more intense. Soon, they ran out of breath and they broke apart. There were some people around the area, giggling, squealing,and whistling. Chung and Eve blushed bright red before Chung grabbed Eve's hands and got out of there.

At that moment, they forgot about the cold, falling rain. They just ran from the school into the rain. They ended up having to stand under a tree in a park. They were wet all over and cold. Chung held the black box in his pocket tightly before turning around to face Eve. Eve suddenly slipped and Chung immediately reached out for Eve. His arms wrapped around her waist, and they were back under the tree. It was silent between them before Chung leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Eve... I love you.. Now and forever.. Do you.. Want to be together with me forever?"

Chung blushed faintly as he looked into her eyes while holding out the black box. Inside were two matching pair of rings. Inside the silver rings, there were names in them. Chung and Eve.. Outside, there were small white diamonds while there's a thin line of sapphire. Eve's eyes widened for a moment before she gave him one of her rare smiles. She jumped on him and kissed him.

She bit on his lower lip softly, earning herself Chung's soft gasp. She immediately took the chance and sneaked her tongue in. Their tongues danced together as there are thin lines of saliva. Chung sucked on her tongue softly before they broke apart for more air.

"Chung... I love you now and forever. I'll be together will you, no matter what. Even if you hate me, I'll still be with you. My heart, my body... They belong to you, and you only."

Eve smiled at Chung and hugged him tightly. Chung smiled happily and took her pale, yet delicate hand and kissed the back of it softly. He took the ring with his name and slowly slipped it on her left ring finger. Eve does the same as she took his name and slipped the one with her name on his left ring finger. They leaned in once more and their lips were pressed together.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

This is the end of the one shot for Chung x Eve~ It's a little weird. I know. I've got to admit that it's weird and crappy. So... I'm sorry! o;

However, if you like it, then I'm glad~ :D Now... I have to write the next chapter for _**Eternal Soulmates**_~ :3

Thanks for reading~

(=^o^=)


End file.
